Peace or War
by DreamsDragon
Summary: Based off of the anime Romeo x Juliet. Haou and Judai has been separated for 10 years. When they met each other again, they meet Jehu and Johan, twins like them. Will peace return to their once peaceful island? Rated M for future chapters. AU
1. Proluge: Why Everyting Changed

DreamsDragon:This is based off of the Anime/Manga, Romeo x Juliet. I do not own either of the two animes or the characters. I had this in my head for a while.

Summary: Based off of Romeo x Juliet. Based off of the anime Romeo x Juliet. Haou and Judai has been separated for 10 years. When they met each other again, they meet Jehu and Johan, twins like them. Judai and Haou has no memories before the age of 7 except the memories of their departure. When the two falls for Jehu and Johan but knows that they could never be together because of family reasons, will they overcome those problems or will they never be together? Spiritshipping and Dark Spiritshipping AKA Johan x Judai, Jehu x Haou.

P.S. I am not going to follow the whole story :3

* * *

On a far off isolated island, there are two royal families, the Yuki Family and the Anderson Family. These two are known as rivals. The rulers of this isolated island called Tatsumiya Island are the Yuki Family. The Yukis are kind people who care much of others. The king was name Hiro Yuki with his queen, Anya Yuki. They had 3 children. The oldest was a boy named Tai Yuki and the youngest were identical twins name Haou Yuki and Judai Yuki. Haou and Judai look exactly the same except their eyes, hair, and personality. Haou has a darker shade of brown hair compared to Judai and has the most beautiful golden eyes. He could be cold at times but has a warm heart. Everyone knows that. Judai has the most joyful brown eyes and sweetest smile ever. He could be a crybaby sometime but could turn anyone's day but just smiling. Tatsumiya Island was known as the most peaceful and heartwarming place to live, until that night.

"Mommy? Daddy?" young 6 year-old Judai sniffled. Judai was with Haou looking for their parents. Haou and Judai heard a loud crash and Judai started crying from freight. Haou comforted Judai for a while until Judai wanted to see their parents. "We're almost there Judai" Haou whispered. "Prince Haou? Prince Judai? What are you doing here" a feminine voice ranged. They both turned to see their mother's personal maid's daughter and good friend, Asuka Tenjoin. Asuka was also the younger sister of one of the family's best archer, Fubuki Tenjoin. "Judai and I heard a loud crash and Judai started to get scare. We both decided to talk to mom and dad to see what was that sound" Haou explained still holding to Judai's small right hand.

"I'll come with you" Asuka said following Haou and Judai. The three of them walked in silent except the sound of Judai's sniffled. Soon a load crash and sneered was heard inside the King and Queen's bedroom. Judai was about to look inside the slightly open door until Asuka and Haou pushed him a way. Asuka and Haou looked to see what was happening after pushing Judai away and was totally glad they did. When they looked inside, their eyes widen and had the look of disgust and horror on their faces. On the floor was Haou and Judai's mother cover in blood and was lying in a pool of blood. The King was wounded on his shoulder and had the look of hate in his eyes.

"Anderson! What are you thinking?! The Legendary Spirits will be angered by your greed." the King yelled at the man in front of him. "Do you think I care?! I'm going to take the role of King from away from you, spirits or not!" the man who the King addressed as Anderson sneered and thrust the sword into the King's heart. The King grunted until he too died along with his wife.

"We have to get out of here" Asuka whispered. Haou nodded while Judai looked confused because he didn't see what happened. When the three of them turned around, they found themselves in front of a soldier who had the same armor as the ones who was with the man who killed the King. "Look who I found, the two princes and a mangy girl. The future King will be pleased to have you two dead." The soldier smirked. The soldier was about to swing his sword until he was knocked out. The one who saved the 3 was the King's loyal knight, Ryo Marufuji. "You three come with me" Ryo yelled and grabbed the 3 6-year olds. Ryo defeated all the enemy soldiers who came at them.

"Haou what's going on? Where are mom and dad? Why are we being attacked?" Judai questioned with the look of fear on his face. Haou was too worried and confused at the same time to answer Judai. Asuka was in the same state as Haou. When they got outside, there were two Pegasus outside waiting for them. Edo Phoenix, another loyal knight to the Yuki Family was outside too waiting by the 2 winged horses.

"Edo, you take Haou away! I'll take Judai and Asuka away. They already got the eldest prince, Tai. It's best if they don't get the both of last two princes" Ryo stated giving Haou to Edo. "Tai? What happened to big brother?" both Haou and Judai asked at the same time. Ryo and Edo didn't say anything but sadness was in their eyes. Asuka was too shocked to say anything. She must have understood what happened to Tai. Edo and Haou got on one of the winged horse while Ryo, Judai, and Asuka got on the other. "Haou?" Judai whispered stretching his arm out to Haou but Edo and Haou took off before Judai could tell what was happening. Haou eyes filled with tears knowing that he won't probably see Judai for a long time. Judai did not know this information.

"Ryo, where is Edo taking Haou to?" Judai asked in an innocent voice before they too flew away from the castle but in a different direction than Haou and Edo. Ryo didn't bother looking at Judai but grimaced a little. Judai had no idea what was happening. "To a place where Haou can be safe just like you Judai" Ryo whispered.

On that night was the fall of the royal Yuki Family. The Anderson Family took over Tatsumiya Island and the new Archduke ruled with an iron fist. With laws that restricted many freedoms like the Son Hunt, a law that soldiers are allows to take boys who have the same age as the two princes away from their homes if they are considered to be the two last sons of King Hiro Yuki, the villagers were miserable. 10 years later, will peace return when 4 people meet and fall in love with each other?

* * *

To be Continue............

DreamsDragon: I hope you like it. I had this in my head for a long time. Please review nicely. If you don't like it, just don't read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Judai and Haou

DreamsDragon: Hello. I like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the proluge of the story of _Peace or War_. I also like to say that I do not own any of these characters or this plot.

P.S. I am not following the whole story. That would be boring if I did if you watched the anime Romeo x Juliet.

* * *

10 years later…….

Judai's Life

"Please, I'm telling you I'm not one of the princes!" a newly turned 16-year old boy pleaded. Soldiers of the Andersons surrounded him. A crowd of villagers surrounded them. The boy's mother and father were there too. "Give me back my boy!" his mother cried with tears fallen down. She was kneeling down next to her husband that was attacked by the soldiers for trying to get his son back. "Give him back_AHHH" the father started to cry in agony when the leader of the group of soldiers slammed his foot onto the father's already wounded stomach. "Stop it!" "Father!" yelled both the son and mother. "This is too cruel" "Why do we have to live under this tyrant" were heard around everywhere from the crowd. The leader got pissed off.

"Shut it! Keep talking and I'll arrest all of you!" the leader warned. Soon everyone but the family the soldiers were torturing quieted down. Winds started to blow fiercely. Everyone looked where the wind was blowing and gaped in amazement. There stood a teenage boy in red masquerade-type clothing stood on top of a stone pillar. He looked down on the soldiers and jumped down to the ground. "Is that boy crazy?!" "That's a 20 feet tall pillar that boy just jumped down!" The boy landed gracefully on the ground and had no single scratch on him.

Before anyone notice, the masked boy had released the captive 16-year old boy from his captive. Everyone got a better look at him but still couldn't tell who he was by the mask that covered half of his face. He had beautiful brown eyes and matching chocolate brown hair. His skin was a sun-kissed glow tan with a hint of whiteness. His body was slim and showed no muscle. "Who the hell are you?!" the leader exclaimed his question. The masked boy did not say a word but fled the area.

"Hey! Get him!" the leader commanded. While the other soldiers went after the masked boy, they didn't notice a short young boy with cyan hair dropped marble-shape smoke bombs. Smoke covered the area where the masked boy fled while the cyan boy ran after him. "Hey Judai!" the cyan boy said when he almost caught up with the masked boy which he calls Judai. "Sho? What are you doing here?" Judai asked. "Hey, I'm your sidekick. I have to be around you know" Sho smiled. 'Strange, I was sure he was asleep before I left' Judai thought while sweat drops fell from his head.

Without Judai or Sho's knowledge, they were being watched by a turquoise hair teen with emerald eyes and a jet-black hair Australian teen with him. They were both riding winged horses but the turquoise hair teen's winged horse had a sapphire horned on its head and its ears were wing-shaped. "He seem interesting Johan" the jet-black hair guy stated. Johan just stare at Judai who was running away from the soldiers who were chasing them. Suddenly a soft smile was planted on his face. The Australian noticed this. "Johan?" he asked. "Yeah, he's interesting alright Jim" Johan said softly. Jim was confused by Johan's sudden change of attitude. Before he was all sad and glum because of the pain the villagers are experiencing, now he's happy and kind of weird after watching the masked boy. 'He's the first person who ever stood up to that old goat of a soldier' Johan thought. "Let's go Jim! Come on Sapphire" Johan said following Judai before he was out of sight. Jim nodded and followed Johan.

Now back to Judai. Judai and Sho were running from the soldiers who were chasing them. "Sho let's split up. You go to the left while I go to the right. I'll lead them away from you" Judai said to Sho. "But_" Sho started but agreed to it after he noticed the look that Judai was giving him. Sho ran the other way while Judai led the soldiers away from him. 'Good. At least Sho won't get hurt' Judai thought. Suddenly, Judai found himself in front of a dead end. The stone bridge was destroyed so Judai had no way getting over the large crack that leads to a river below. Soldiers were surrounding him. The leader walked up to him with a smug of a smirk on his face. "Well, well, after that little chase you gave us, I guess it's time to end this little game of tag" the leader smirk got even bigger. "Get him!!" Before the soldiers could run up to Judai and capture him, the ground underneath Judai failed on him. Judai fell into the large crack.

"AHHHHH!!!" Judai screamed. He was afraid that he would die. He absentmindedly raised his right hand in desperate to grab onto something to save him. When Judai felt something or someone grabbed his hand, he opened his eyes. What Judai saw first was beautiful emerald eyes. Judai was in a hypnotizing state until it registers in his head. This boy was a noble and his enemy.

"Let me go!" Judai started to thrash around but the emerald eye boy still kept a hold on his wrist. "Do you want to die?" the boy asked. Judai stop thrashing around but wouldn't look up at the boy who saved him. When they got to the ground, Judai noticed that there was another person there too. Judai turned around and was about to leave until the emerald eye boy stopped him.

"Is that a way to say thank you to the person who saved you?" he asked. Judai kept quiet until he spoke up. "I never asked you to save me you know" Judai said a little harshly. Judai didn't like to talk like this but this person was a noble and he was the reason why so many people were suffering. "Talk about rude" the emerald-eyed boy stated. Judai closed his eyes. "Thank you" Judai said than left to go back home.

"Wow, he's more interesting than I thought" Johan said out of the blue. "Yeah he sure is. We better get back before you father gets angry at you again" Jim stated. "Don't worry. Yohan would probably come home late again and dad would forget all about me and start yelling at Yohan instead" Johan said. "Yeah unless Yohan find something that attracts him away from getting back home and that isn't exactly easy to get Yohan to get distracted." Jim stated. "Let's just get back" Jim stated while his winged horse flew up. Johan just stare at the path where the boy he was so interested walked away. His Pegasus, Sapphire, nudged at him. Sapphire too got an interest on the mysterious boy. Johan then looked at Sapphire and nodded at him. "Let's go Sapphire" Johan said getting on Sapphire and caught up with Jim who was already going back to the castle. When they got back, Johan got a very long interrogation from his father. Yohan was home early getting ready for the tonight ball. After the interrogation, Johan decided to skip the ball and go to his and Yohan's room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

When Judai got home, the first thing he saw was a very pissed off Ryo. "Where the hell were you?!!" Ryo yelled. Anyone who was 2 blocks or closer away from Judai's home could easily hear that. A lot of people walked away from the house where the scream came from. No one said a word. "Um I was uh" Judai was having trouble to think up an excuse. "You know that you could die if you don't think ahead which you clearly never do!" Ryo stated very loudly. "I'm sorry Ryo" Judai said in a quiet voice. He hate making Ryo or anyone else worry about him. "Ryo don't be so hard on Judai and keep it down. You don't want soldiers coming here to check where the screaming came from" a voice said. Ryo and Judai turned to see Fubuki and Asuka. The one that just talked was Fubuki. Ryo just grumbled and left. When Ryo left the room, Fubuki and Asuka turned to Judai. "Be careful next time Judai. You might not be so lucky next time." Asuka said leaving into the kitchen to make food. "Hai" Judai said looking down. "Come on Judai, let's get something to eat" Fubuki said. Judai nodded again following Fubuki to the kitchen where both Asuka and Ryo went into. Sho came home after 2 hours and was being scolded by his brother, Ryo.

For the rest of the day, no one noticed that thoughtful look on both Judai and Johan's faces. Their thoughts were exactly alike from each other. 'Who was that man?' was their thought. That thought remained in their head until 2 days later when they meet again.

* * *

Haou's Life

"You got to be kidding me, Edo" Haou said. Right now Haou and Edo lived on a different side of Tatsumiya Island. Haou, like Judai, couldn't remember much from his earlier age. The most he could remember was living with Edo since the age of 8. 2 years after the incident with the death of the King and Queen of Tatsumiya Island, Haou and Edo met a friendly yet weird orphaned girl name Rei. She helped them in many situation which lead Edo and Haou to take her in. Rei was about 5 or 6 years younger than Haou himself. "Hey, if you want to go out, you have to wear that." Edo stated. "I think you look more beautiful than that idiot of princesses of the nobles" Rei stated. Haou growled. He had been interrogating Edo to let him go outside. After 5 years of interrogation, Edo finally agreed to it. But when Edo told him the condition of him going outside, Haou was starting to think staying inside for 4 more years wasn't so bad.

Haou looked into the full body mirror he had been standing in front of for a while. Haou had on a beautiful non-puffy black dress unlike those overly puffy dresses those female nobles' wears, if you can call them a dress anyway. It fitted Haou perfectly without a wrinkle. On Haou's feet were flat female shoes. It was a shiny silky black color flat shoes that fitted Haou's small feet easily. On Haou's hair was a matching chocolate brown wig that easily blends into Haou's own chocolate brown hair. Since Haou was forced to say inside for almost most of his life with Edo, Haou was pretty slim than most boys his age. Right now anyone would mistake Haou as a beautiful tomboyish princess with an attitude.

"Why do I have to wear this… thing?" Haou asked irritated by the way he looks right now. He had always hated the way he looked. He thought boys who look like delicate girls were an embarrassment to every boy on Earth. "I don't want you to be drag away by those soldiers because of the Son Hunt. If you wear this, you would be safe from those idiots who call themselves soldiers" Edo explained. Edo always thought that Haou should go out more for exercise but because of the Son Hunt, Edo had been worried and over-protective of Haou ever since. If you think about, Edo acted like a worried mother.

"Fine but I am never wearing this….. thing ever again after this. You are so lucky that I am nearly suffocating in this house." Haou stated leaving the room and out the house. When Haou got outside, he felt really relieved. For the first time after a long period of time, Haou had finally felt the fresh air blowing on his skin and hair. Haou meant met new people like Yusuke Fujiwara. (that's his last name right. He is the new character in 4th season with green hair that was friends with Fubuki. I never paid attention to his last name) Haou later learns that Yusuke was a good friend of Edo and was going for a visit. Haou was also suspicious of why Edo never mentions any of Haou's past or his own. Haou always knew that Edo knew him when he was a baby but always wonder why Edo keeps things from him. But Haou never asked why, it was because Haou always knew that Edo made a lot of sacrifices for Haou. Despite Haou cold attitude, Haou is also very considerate when he wants to.

When it was dark and Haou somehow got lost, a noble invited Haou to the Andersons' ball. At first Haou didn't want to go but after sometime, Haou agreed to it. When the noble and Haou got to the ball, Haou ditched the noble and went his own separate ways. Haou found him-self alone in front of a beautiful fountain covered with roses without stems. Only the flower was in the fountain. Haou's always loved roses since he could remember. The only thing Haou could remember from his long past which is full of questions and unreasonable answers was a very familiar yet questionable voice saying "Roses are just like you Haou. You're beautiful yet you can stand up to yourself like the roses. I wish I could be more like you". That voice was so sincere and had a beautiful harmony to it. It sounded strangely like his but less cold and hard.

"Who are you? Are you lost?" a strong voice said. Haou turn around, still holding onto the blood-red roses, and saw nicely toned orange colored eyes. Haou held his breath when he saw how handsome this man was. This man has dark blue hair and toned orange eyes. He has muscle but he was also slim like Haou himself. His muscle wasn't exactly that big but enough to show his strength. The man had a creamy white skin that could rival snow itself.

Yohan had been bored for a very long period of time since he came to the ball. Yohan really wished that he never came to the ball. Those idiots (the noble princesses) who keep on staring him with scary love-struck eyes started to freak him out. So to get away from all these self-centered people, Yohan sneaked out to look at the sky. When Yohan got out, he noticed a girl in a black dress that covered her body very well. Yohan realized that she wasn't like the other female nobles because of the way she dresses. To other nobles' eyes, she was just a plain girl, but to Yohan, she was different. Her brown hair seemed very silky and soft. "Who are you? Are you lost?" Yohan asked. When Yohan could see the girl's face more clearly, he realized that she was not a girl but a boy. Yohan didn't find this weird because of the Son Hunt; some worried parents might make their sons to dress up as girls to protect them. Even though she was a guy, Yohan still believes that he was the most beautiful being he had ever set his eyes on.

He like Johan was gay. Yohan has always taken more interest in guys than girls. Unlike Johan, he won't admit it. He believes that being gay is an embarrassing fact. Yohan had been always the defiant twin of the two brothers. Yohan always get into trouble with his father by his lack of respect towards his father. He almost declines anything that isn't dignifying to himself or his brother. But for this one time, Yohan accepted that he had found a crush on this guy.

"I uh" Haou stutter after realizing his situation. "I got to go home" Haou said and ran back home still holding onto the rose. "Hey wait!" Yohan said trying to stop Haou. "Yohan what are you doing here?" Jim said when he notices Yohan by himself outside. "I uh" Yohan said looking back to see if Haou was still there but Haou was long gone. 'I never got to know his name' Yohan thought a little disappointed but got over it and went back inside with Jim. After the ball, Yohan went to bed. He noticed that Johan had already asleep on his own bed. 'Who was he' Yohan thought closing his eyes.

When Haou got home, Edo questioned where he was without yelling at him. Edo, unlike Ryo, was more calm and considerate. Edo knew yelling at him will just make him even more nervous to answer. But in the inside, Edo was fuming mad. He knew Haou was mature enough to take care of himself. So when Edo let Haou go outside by himself, Haou came home past midnight and have a very lousy excuse of why he came home saying that he lost track on time. After Haou explained it to Edo, Haou went into his room to get some sleep after getting out of the dress and taking off the wig. 'Who was that man?' Haou thought falling asleep.

* * *

DreamsDragon: I would like to say that I am sorry if I made the characters go out of their usual character. It was hard for me with Haou and Yohan since they weren't in the anime _YU-GI-OH GX_ long so I only have an idea and I also didn't want to make Haou and Yohan too mean. If you have an suggestion like what I should write or how I should write the character like, please message me instead of reviewing me those ideas. I don't check my reviews a lot so please just message me instead. It would be much easier for me.

**Important Message. Please Read**

-I am sooooo sorry if I made the character go out of character. If I did, message me and I will fix this chapter. Please tell me what I did wrong and how I should have write it. I am a newbie writer. English and Reading isn't my strong point in school so don't go too hard on me. Oh I made Edo act like a worry mother on purpose. I couldn't think of anyone else to be that person since Asuka is with Judai and I wanted to keep Rei the way she is. There would be more Rei in the next chapter I hope. Please, you must understand that I am really sorry if I don't get Haou or Yohan's personality right or anyone else. Just message me and tell me and I will redo this chapter to make the characters to fit their usual characters to make you happy. Remember Message, not review.


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding Brothers

DreamsDragon: I do not own the characters but I do own the story. I am sorry if it is not as good as before but I am on a complete blank right now. I am doing my best to make this story as interesting as possible but I don't really have a good idea right now. So until I get a good idea from you or myself, this will be updated very slowly. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

1 day after the sudden meeting of Johan, Judai decided to go for a walk with Sho. Ryo and Fubuki forced Judai to dress up as a girl. They were afraid that someone in the village might recognize Judai as the masked boy who saved that man the other day who is now known as the Crimson Whirlwind (I kept its original name for 2 reason. I like it and I couldn't think of a new name). Right now Judai is wearing a plain red dress that coated Judai's small frame easily. It covered Judai's shoulders and went all the way down to his knees. He wore matching flat shoes and maroon colored arm coverer (you know that thing girls wear that is separated from the sleeves but covers your arm just the same way a long-sleeve shirt would. It looks exactly like Aki Izayoi from 5D's if you don't know what I am saying). Judai wore no wig but almost everyone thought that Judai was a girl and that was good enough. At this minute, Judai and Sho were in the middle of the city talking to each other. Suddenly they bumped into two new people. The people that Judai and Sho bumped into were both girls but when they got a good look at one of them, their eyes widen.

Haou and Rei were walking around town. Edo somehow got Haou to wear that same ridiculous outfit again, well ridiculous to Haou anyway. Edo and Rei thought it was a perfect match for Haou if Haou was a girl. While they were discussing about random subjects, they bumped into two people. When Haou looked up, Haou was speechless along with Rei. "What the?!" "Why do you look like Aniki?!" both yelled by Rei and Sho.

"This is weird" Judai said seeing the girl who looks exactly like him. "Are you ok Miss" Judai asked. The girl growled. "Who are you calling a Miss huh?!" the girl yelled. When Judai finally understood why the girl was mad, it finally hit him. This was not a girl but a boy like himself.

Haou immediately knew that this "girl" was a guy. "Are you ok Miss" the look-alike asked. A vein popped up on Haou's head. This had been the 100th time someone mistook him as a girl, literally. 15 boys tried to ask him out earlier today, but Haou beat them up for it. The strangest thing was that they don't quite at all no matter how many times Haou threatened them. Haou finally had enough of all this crap. "Who are you calling a Miss huh?!" Haou yelled at the guy. It took a while until the guy finally got it. "You're a guy?" Haou had a pissed off look on his face. His look-alike obviously lack power in observation_. _Haou soon removed that pissed off look on his face and return it with his usual emotionless expression. For some reason, Haou can't seem to stay mad at this boy.

"Yes I am a guy" Haou said slowly. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Judai. You look exactly like me if it weren't for that wig on your head" Judai said noticing that the long hair was a wig."I'm Haou" Haou introduced himself then suddenly something just came into his head. He had met this person before. This person name Judai was close to him in the past. And if Haou could remember correctly, Judai wasn't exactly a smart cookie. Still, Haou's memories are left blank.

"Hey you mind coming with me" Haou asked Judai leaving to go back home. "Uh sure" Judai said following Haou back to the house Haou and Edo had been staying. It took a while until Rei and Sho realized that Haou and Judai left them behind. "Haou-sama, don't leave without me!" Rei yelled catching up with Haou. "Aniki!" Sho also yelled trying to catch up to his Aniki. It was amazing how Haou and Judai could walk so fast when wearing clothes they are not used to. When they got reached Haou's home, Haou opened the door roughly. Edo came to the door to see why Haou was so pissed off about to slam open the door abruptly. When Edo noticed Judai behind Haou, Edo knew what is going to happen next.

"Edo, do you know anything about this?" Haou asked slowly eying Edo carefully incase Edo try to lie and he could tell by his body language. Edo was the easiest person to read when it come to body language. "I uh don't know what you mean?" Edo stuttered. Haou immediately knew he was lying. "Judai take me to your place" Haou demanded walking up to Edo. "Huh?" Judai said confused until Haou pulled Edo by the ear to go out. "Owww! Let go of my ear, Haou!" Edo demanded while crying out in pain from his ear. "Oh! I get it" Judai said finally understanding the situation. He ran up to lead Haou and Edo where Judai live. Sho and Rei finally caught up with the 3.

"I'm home!" Judai said happily. Ryo and Fubuki came out of the kitchen to see Judai with 2 unknown people. When they got a better look at them, their eyes widen. There stand Haou and Edo, who have a very, very pained look on his face by Haou's pulling of his ear. "Hmm it seems they know us quite well Edo from their reaction" Haou said looking at the guilty Edo. Judai ran up to Ryo and Fubuki with a curious face. "Ryo-ni, Fubuki-ni, do you know anything about this" Judai asked.

"Yes" Ryo said after the 20 second period of silence. "Haou and you are twins separated when you guys were 6" Fubuki explained to Judai and Haou. Both their eyes widen and Haou absentmindedly let go of Edo's ear. "I'm sorry I tried to lie to you Haou but I promise Ryo that I won't say a word about this to you until he explain it to you properly" Edo explained. Haou just nodded understanding the situation. Something horrible must have happened to make these guys keep quiet all about this.

"Until you two are 16, we will tell you why we had to separate you until now" Ryo explained. "Why 16? Why not now?" Judai asked. Sho and Rei didn't know what was happening and kept quiet. Asuka, who appeared a little while ago, also kept quiet and listen carefully. She was the only one of the 3 who could remember of the horrid past. "We will tell you when you are 16" Fubuki said then smiled. "And luckily, in 2 days, you will turn 16 and we will answer all of your questions till then". Haou nodded with a still confused face on along with Judai.

"Why don't you 3 stay here for tonight?" Asuka asked Edo, Haou, and Rei. "That would be wonderful Asuka" Edo said smiling. "Hey Edo, come with me and have a drink of coffee" Fubuki said dragging Edo into the kitchen before he had a say in it. Ryo just sighed and followed the idiot and the silver haired prodigy. Asuka, Sho, and Rei went into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey Haou lets go change. I have some spare clothes you can use" Judai said with a goofy smile. "Sure but why aren't you surprised by any of this?" Haou wondered why Judai kept being so optimistic. "Well in 2 days we can finally understand our past so why keep on worry about it when you know that you are gonna understand it in 2 days. Also it would be great to have a twin brother in my life again" Judai said happily. Haou let out a small smile but Judai could see it clearly.

"My room's up there" Judai said walking up the stairs followed by Haou. When they got in, Haou noticed that the room was small so it could only hold 1 person. Judai gave Haou some spare clothes. It was a black t-shirt and black-colored jeans. He was also given a plain dark red jacket that had a tail to wear along with it. Judai found some extra shoes and gave them to Haou also. It was black tennis shoes that were very comfortable. After Haou changed clothes and took off the wig, Haou laid down on Judai's bed thinking of things that just happened today and yesterday. He still couldn't get that orange-eyed man out of his head.

When Judai was done changing, he turned to Haou. Haou noticed that Judai was wearing a red jacket similar to his but without a tail and white jeans. His shoes were red and had the same hairstyle as Haou himself. "We really are twins huh" Judai said with a big grin. He just loved the idea of having a twin brother. "Huh? Oh yeah." Haou said going back to his thought. "What are you thinking about?" Judai asked. "It's nothing. So how's your life?" Haou asked wanting to change the subject. "Oh I had a great one except this whole Son Hunt" Judai said with a said whimpered when he said the word "Son Hunt".

"Yeah I know what you mean. Everyone's life would be better off without the Son Hunt. No one should worry about being chased down when they turn 16" Haou said looking up at the ceiling. "You're pretty nice despite how you seem" Judai said. "Huh" Haou said finally looking back at Judai. "Well, when I first met you, I thought you were a mean person because of how you look and acted but it seem you really care for others" Judai said with a blush on his face. It was embarrassing to say that you were wrong about someone when you never met them. Usually Judai never go that low to judge others before knowing them much better but Judai couldn't help it. Haou looked so cold and hard that Judai couldn't stop thinking that way. Now he know better.

"Oh I get what you mean. I get that a lot anyway so I'm not mad. Don't worry about it" Haou said with a small smile; he actually like being around Judai. Judai had a good aura around him saying that he is a good person. For the whole day, Haou and Judai talked about random things and tried to get to know each other much better. "Hey Haou, who was your first crush?" "Don't even go there Judai."

* * *

While Judai and Haou were bonding together as brothers, Johan and Yohan had a similar conversation as theirs. "Hey Yohan how's your day? Anything new happen?" Johan asked his older twin brother. "Not really." Yohan stated, but whispered softly, "Yesterday was a lot more interesting than this." Even though Yohan didn't mean to say it out to Johan, Johan heard him clearly.

"Oh, really. So what happened yesterday that made it interesting?" Johan asked with a sly smirk. Johan always take the chance to tease his older brother, probably because Yohan always tease him and barely show any weakness. So when Johan see an opening, Johan will use it for his advantage to get back at his brother. Yohan had a soft but visible blush on his face. "None of your business!" Yohan stated loud and clearly.

"So what about you?" Yohan asked trying to change the subject as fast as possible. "Oh nothing new happened today that was exciting but yesterday for me was also very interesting. I met the Crimson Whirlwind and he was really cute when you see him up close. His stubbornness is also very adorable." Johan said excitedly as he talked about the Crimson Whirlwind for most of the conversation.

"I see Johan found a crush. My little brother is growing up fast." Yohan teased. "Hey! I have grown up a long time ago for your information." Johan complained. "Really then why didn't Jim, dad, or I have seen it before now." Yohan said with a smirk on his face. All Johan can do was growled.

"Oh I just remembered, what did happen yesterday to you?" Johan asked. Yohan couldn't help but imagine that cute guy in his head which caused him to blush. "Oh I see. Hehehe" Johan said while snickering evilly. "W-W-What?" Yohan asked while being a little scare of what Johan might say or do next. "Yohan had found himself a boyfriend." Johan smirked. "N-N-N-Not T-T-T-True" Yohan said unevenly while the blush gotten deeper. "Yohan got a boyfriend. Yohan got a boyfriend." Johan sang while jumping away from Yohan as he was trying to tackle Johan to the ground. "S-S-Sh-Shut Up!" Yohan commanded but that did not stop Johan.

For the rest of the night, Johan was teasing Yohan about it until Yohan finally had enough and threw Ruby, Johan's cat, at his face hard which made Johan shut up for the rest of the night. Johan was too afraid what Yohan might do next to him if he continues to mock him. Yohan was too unpredictable and scary when he is extremely mad. That was how the two twin brothers bonded tonight.

* * *

DreamsDragon: Well there you have it. Please R&R and give me some good ideas here. All I can think about now his Higurashi no Naku Koro ni for some god knows reason. For some reason I feel like making a Higurashi and Yugioh GX crossover but that will probably not gonna happen unless you guys want one. Just message me about it. It's only an idea that I wasn't planning on going through it. But if I get a request of wanting one, I will do my best to make one. Anyway, I'm sorry if you guys wanted me to update this more frequently but I'm on a complete blank right now as I already told you.


End file.
